


Freedom

by in_the_bottle



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He is the flame to my moth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to rose_emily's Lois & Clark Cliche challenge. My prompt was "Superman might be causing a monster heat wave by using his powers excessively. He winds up in jail." I went with "He winds up in jail" and twisted it a little. This is the result. Thanks to CM for beta!

## Freedom

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money, sue at your own peril. 

* * *

_Truth will set you free_. It's one of the cliches that, to some extent, I still believe in. 

Trapped in a nightmare that is my life, longing for the days before the gods marked me, the desire to know why burns in me. 

I have laid my soul bare before him; he smiles and accepts, returning his lies tenfold. Or maybe it only hurts ten times as much without the walls I used to hide behind. 

Yet, I cannot walk away. 

It is as close to redemption as I can get. 

Trapped, in a web weaved of innocence and deception. 

It takes two to tango. I lead, but he doesn't follow. 

Every sweet word he utters condemns me. He is my only hope away from the shadows, but darkness is where he leads. 

He is the flame to my moth. 

Son of killers. Am I the monster his father believes me to be? Paying for the sins of the fathers, is this my destiny? 

To have come so close to the light, only to be denied. 

Trapped, I feel the steel bars of darkness slamming shut. 

Nowhere to go. 

Crawling, clawing for the light of freedom... 

Out of reach. 

Undeserving. 

The End. 


End file.
